Mending Hearts
by JustAnotherMisfit13
Summary: When Eli comes back after his "medical vacation" and Clare takes a trip down memory lane of her and Eli, what could happen? NOTE: For all hard core Eclare fans, stay away if your a Cake fan!
1. Chapter 1

**Mending Hearts**

**Author's Note: Alright, the first Eclare uploaded on this account! :DD I'm so totally psyched! XD This is a collab story between me and my bestie Lizzie ^^ We hope to get some good reviews on it, so let us now :) But if criticism is needed, _please _be nice about it. We worked _really_ hard on it. So, this takes place after the episode where Eli leaves Degrassi for his little medication vacation (because that's when we started). So, before he comes back and makes amends. That never happened in here! LOL  
>Oh, and remember: I do Clare's part, except for Chapter 8 and Chapter 10 (Lizzie was having some writers block, poor girl, so I came into to rescue LOL), and Lizzie does Eli.<br>ANYWHO, enough of my jabbering, enjoy the story! :D  
>Warning: This is for Eclare fans and defiantly not for JakeCake fans! Just thought I'd let you know XD**

**Summary: Eli will do anything to get Clare away from Jake and by his side again, Clare's torn between Jake and her feelings for Eli. Who will she end up with? (don't worry, he's not crazy Eli, he's back to sarcastic/sweet Eli that we all love ^^)**

Chapter One

"Where could it be, where could it be?" I was rustling through my stuff on the desk, 'causing papers to fly to the ground. Jake would be here any minute, and for some reason I couldn't find my cross necklace! I began pulling out drawers and reached in the back, just in case. Suddenly my hand stopped on something soft, but hard on the back. "What on earth...?" I mumbled and pulled it out and received quite a shock.  
>It was the black headphones Eli had given me a long time ago, when mom and dad were still fighting. He had given them to me to help drown out the noise. I had forgotten all about them.<p>

_Eli._ I hadn't thought about him since he left after the night of the play. I've been too busy doing other things, but yet I knew something was nagging at the back of my mind.

I remembered that day so well, for some reason. The witty banter and his sarcastic remarks. I couldn't help but smile to myself. Even though he was sarcastic, when I looked into his deep green eyes I knew he meant it a lot. I knew that I meant a lot to him...

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, snapping me out of my trance. "Clare?" It was Jake. "Are you ready?"

"Uh, coming!" I yelled back, trying to clear my thoughts. I gently put back the headphones in the drawer and looked back up at my desk, to see the necklace peeking out of a stack of papers. Seriously? I groaned, fastened it around my neck, and opened the door.

"You look great" Jake complimented. I grinned back at him, closing the door behind me. "So what movie do you wanna see?" he inquired.

"Anything that's not horror. So you can't do that guy thing where you put your arm around us when we're scared." He laughed. I looked back down at my necklace and then back at the bedroom door. For reasons unknown, I couldn't stop thinking about those headphones in the drawer, gathering dust. And about the boy who gave them to me. Jake looked down at me and followed my gaze. "What? Forget something?"

"Um, no. I'm fine. Let's just go and enjoy the movie". I forced a smile and looked back up at him, and something dawned on me, I couldn't help it.

_Why wasn't he Eli?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyyyyy Lizzie here, with another chapter of Mending Hearts! (: Thanks a lot to nick'sgirl2 and 18tldtnglwdSK for reviewing so far! Glad you guys like the start of our wonderful story! Anyway, on to chapter two! Please review, cause guess what reviews equal love! **

Chapter Two

_You need to let her go..._

Those were words that were haunting me, words that I was trying to force myself to put into action but my heart just wouldn't let me. No matter how hard I tried I could not get her out of my mind. She was my everything, she meant more to me then Julia did. I should be blaming Julia for all this but I can't, I blame myself. _I_ was the one that crashed Morty, _I_ was the one that made Clare break up with me. _I_ did everything, _I_ hurt everybody I love. _I'm_ the problem.

"Eli." I heard my mother call from the hallway as she peeked into my room. "Baby boy are you alright?" She walked in and gently closed the door sitting beside me. I felt a sigh escape my lips as I nodded. That's what I've been telling everyone, that I was okay when in reality I wasn't. I was so beside myself, I _hated_ myself, I felt so lost and alone. But by not taking my medication like I should of been doing, it only caused more harm than good.

I hurt Clare, I hurt Imogen, I hurt my parents, and that's when I decided it was time to get better. I was then pulled from school for a "medical vacation" I started seeing my therapist more, got back on my medication and since then everything has very slowly started to turn normal again.

"Your father and I are so proud of you," Cece hugged me tightly leaving a kiss on my forehead, I smiled a little and looked towards the desk where a picture was sitting there. As she left the room I started for the desk and looked at it. It was one of Clare and I from when we were at our special bench, we were cuddling together in the warm air, smiles on both of our faces. But now that picture was just a memory of what I had lost due to my poor lack of judgement.

A wet spot soon appeared there, and that was when I realized I was crying. But I couldn't figure out that the more I stared at that picture the more blurry my vision got. _You're not gonna cry over her...she's in the past..._ I closed my eyes tightly as I felt tears slip. "Oh who am I kidding! I miss her, I love her!" I yelled at no one in particular, luckily my parents didn't hear me. I walked over to my bed and laid down, clutching that picture close to my broken heart.

"I'm so sorry Clare..." I whispered, wishing she could hear me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I seriously cannot belive my eyes. Barley a week after posting, and were already getting tones of reveiws! Thank you all so much! Me and Lizzie are so grateful for your compliments! ^^ We love each and every one of you! X) Anywho, heres chapter 3! Hope you like it as much as the others!**

Chapter Three

I sat at the table waiting, twittling my thumbs. The Dot was usually packed this time of day. Jake was meeting me here, just to catch up on the past few days. Not much had happened to me, other then the fact that I STILL couldn't stop thinking about my ex Eli. Day in and day out, there he was. In my dreams too. Dreams were the most interesting. Where I would be sitting at our bench and Eli would come up to me and say how sorry he was, that he needed me more then he needed to breathe. Then I would say how much I missed him too, and we would go in for a kiss. And an amazing one for that matter. Then I would wake up, in my bed and in the dark. Realizing I was with Jake, not Eli. But the scariest part was after I realized that I wasn't sure whether to feel happy or upset.

"Hello beautiful." Jake slipped into the chair across from me. I smiled.

"Hey."

"You looked pretty lost, so I thought I'd come to cheer you up!"

"I appreciate your jesture, kind sir." He grinned back.

"So, I have good news! My dad's out tonight..."

I stopped listening for a sec, to look at him and thought about how lucky I was. Jake's so great. He's charming, kind, never makes me wait and my parents love him and know him. With Eli, my parents weren't as sure. But that never stopped him. If he needed to, he would confront them, even though he knew they didn't really like him too much. He would do anything for me. I mean, I'm sure Jake would but Eli has proven it before. He's never afraid, would put his life on the line for me...

"Clare? Hello Clare! Anyone there?" It dawned on me that my boyfriend was calling to me.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." He sighed,

"I swear Clare, its like you've been off in your own little world. I have to yell to get your attention. What has been making you zone out like that?" The boy you mocked, who wears eyeliner and writes plays.

"It's nothing, go on. I'm listening" And that he did.

"And so after that, we would go out to dinner and..."

Was it unnatural that Eli's not afraid? He wasn't afraid of Fitz. But I do remember how scared he was to lose me. Told me he wouldn't make it through it. And so far, it looks like he hasn't. _Does_ he still miss me? _Was_ he sorry? _Over_ me? It makes me wonder if he misses me, and much as I miss him.

"What do you think? Clare? CLARE!" I jumped a little in my chair.

"You didn't have to yell..."

"How ELSE am I gonna get your attention? Honestly!" He pushed up from the chair and started to turn away.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Well I'm sure not gonna stick around here and be ignored." He shoved his hands in his pockets and glared down at me. Suddenly I felt very small and scared.

"When you come down and bother to listen, then I'll come." He walked out and the door shut angrily behind him. I felt like I could cry. Frustrated that I couldn't stop thinking about Eli for two seconds to listen to Jake. I got up, grabbed my purse and also shut the door angrily when I went out.

I pushed open the door to my bedroom to find my mom fiddling at my desk.

"Mom?" She glanced up.

"Oh Clare! I was just doing a little cleaning. I also noticed your desk was a mess, with papers everywhere."

"Yeah, I was just looking for something I misplaced. I didn't have time to clean it."

"Well it's all fixed up now!" She gave me a quick smile and walked towards the door, but stopped in front of me. "Oh, and I found these. Where on earth they came from, I don't know. Didn't know if you wanted to keep them or not, so." She placed Eli's headphones in my hand.

I nodded, not bothering to tell her that I'd already found them "Thanks mom."

"Sure honey." She gave me one last smile and walked out. I made my way in and glanced down at the headphones. My mind was still on the fight with Jak

"If it wasn't for these stupid headphones, I wouldn't be having this problem! It's ridiculous." I rolled my eyes and gave a hard laugh "I mean, what was I thinking? All those stupid wonderings. Eli crashed a car, tried to get Jake expelled! Why would I want him back?" I looked up and down, and sighed.

"Jake's the best guy I've been with. He's incredible! Calls when he says he will, respects my space, sensible, tells me what I need to hear. Alli even tells me she jealous!" I had begun walking around my room, pacing.

I looked back at the headphones and felt really sensitive at the moment "But with you, it's REAL. I feel something, like a huge rush. You were wild and crazy, never gave up a fight. Complicated and mesmerizing, it pulled me in. I never knew I could feel that much, fall so hard for one guy.." I felt tears stinging my eyes and I bit my bottom lip. "What can I do?" Right then I realized I was talking to an inanimate object, it couldn't tell me the answear. "Augh!" I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. What I needed to do is talk to Eli. I need to know if he's over me. 'Cause if he is, I can move on.

_That'll be the plan._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Lizzie again! Wow, so many reviews! It's so great! Thanks to AlaskanPanda, rachwithsomespice, and eclaredegrassi95 for reviewing! I'm so glad you guys enjoy this story almost as much as we enjoyed writing it! Keep the reviews coming you guys! (: Here's chapter four! **

Chapter Four

I was awoken by the sound of the alarm clock, banging it harshly with my fist I sat up with a sigh knowing what day it was. The day I return to school, something I was both looking forward to and dreading at the same time. It was good because I was ready to be myself again, but bad because I'd have to see Clare. But why should I worry? She's in my past shouldn't I remember? I shook my head before taking some clean clothes and heading for the shower.

"Don't forget about your therapy session after school today," Bullfrog reminded me for the millionth time this morning as we pulled up to Degrassi. I nodded before getting out and looking towards the front doors. It was then that I suddenly felt really small, that I wanted to just go back to my safe room and hide there. But I had to be brave, to show that I wasn't weak anymore. Hopefully I can redeem a normal life here. With a deep breath I climbed the stairs and entered the school.

"Eli!" I heard a voice behind me, I stopped dead in my tracks before turning around with a sigh of relief. It was only Adam, but he was all smiles as he made his way to me and embraced me in a hug. "How you been man? School's been a bust since you left." He pulled something from behind his back and flashed it before my eyes. It was a copy of the school's paper.

I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach, on the front page was a review on Love Roulette and Clare was the author. I skimmed over her article at least a hundred times. Adam saw the look on my face and grew worried. "You alright Eli?" I shook my head and smirked.

"Yes I'm fine." I gave it back to him and started for my locker, about a million thoughts running through my head. I didn't think Clare would write that, it just..made me feel strange. I guess that's something I can talk to my therapist about, I turned around and felt like things couldn't get any more worse then they already had.

Clare and Alli were sitting at the end of the hall giggling about something. I smiled to myself, remembering her angelic giggle whenever I'd say something silly or do something stupid. But my smile faded when suddenly Jake came and sat beside Clare wrapping his arm around her. I burned with jealousy, that should be me, not Jake! I turned around and closed my locker, a realization hitting me.

_I was never going to let go of Clare..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Yay you guys are back! :) LOL This is definitely a longer chapter, and we get to see a different side of Jake...hmmm. Anywho, enjoy!**

Chapter Five

I felt Jake's arms wrap themselves around me. I glanced up at him with a smile. He had forgiven me after I went over to his house the other day. I tried to persuade him with words, but he fought back at me. What could I do? I started to leave, thinking I wouldn't be able to win, until Jake grabbed my arm and began to kiss me, hard. After a while I wanted to tell him to stop, I have beliefs about these kinds of things. And I knew what he wanted. But trying to talk to him didn't have any effect, so I let him run his hands down my body. It didn't go all that far, but it went farther than I would have liked. I knew this was the way to get him to forgive me, so I...I let him. I never felt so low in my life. Jake knelt down and whispered in my ear.

"I had fun last night." I put in the best fake smile I could

"Yeah..." I mumbled. Just then, I heard someone's voice drift down the halls, a voice I knew very well.

_Eli._

He was back. And he was standing at his locker, staring at me with a clenched fist. I knew it wasn't for me though, Eli has an evil green monster growing inside of him. But right now, I needed to talk to him. Just then Jake got up, saying he needed to be somewhere, and gave me a quick kiss as he left. Good, this'll make things easier. Alli headed out too, and I waved goodbye to her. I slowly got up and made my way over to Eli, forcing my legs to move step by step, like they've forgotten how. A million questions zoomed through my head, mostly the thought of why he was staring at me. Is that _good?_ _Bad?_ Oh well, now I'm right in front of him, his green eyes staring into my blue ones. I tried to get my words out of my mouth, with as much dignity as I could muster. Without collapsing in his arms.

"Don't tell me you've started stalking now." That was a good start. He smirked his famous smirk. I missed that..

"Well hello to you too Miss Edwards." I tried to force back a smile. Could he tell?

"Answer me please Eli." The grin slipped from his mouth.

"I was just lost in thought. A lot has been on my mind lately."

"Well that helps me figure it out." I retorted. He grinned

"I see my sarcasm has worn off on you." Has it?

"I doubt that!"

"I beg to differ, Miss Edwards."

"Is that so, Mr. Goldsworthy?" I smiled.

"I'm just contagious like that." He smirked

"Pretty badass huh?"

He raised his eyebrows at me in a playful way "That's a different word choice for you."

"Why thank you" I smirked back. It took me a while to realize what was happening. It was like when we were together, it felt right... I tried to put on my most serious face and get to the point of why I was talking to him. But instead of getting right down to it, I went at it another way.

"So, have you been seeing Imogen lately?" I suddenly realized what a stupid question that was since he's been at home, recovering. He sighed and glanced at the floor.

"No. I hurt her, I doubt she wants to be around me. Besides, she's not..." his voice trailed off and looked up, directly in my blue eyes "...you." he whispered, seeming to have trouble getting it out. I knew he wasn't just trying to be flirty.

My breath caught in my throat. Did he mean that? Does that mean he's not over me? Does that mean he still loves me? The thought of Eli, the Eli I knew, sarcastic and sweet, still loves me made my heart skip. What was my next line? But he then coughed, purposely.

"So, how's the relationship going with that guy whose name I can't remember?" He gave off a weak smile. It was then my turn to sigh. What could I say? If I told him what happened, he'd go over and sock Jake, whether I asked him to or not. He knows about my beliefs. He doesn't really believe in it, but at least he respects it.

"Um, good. We've been going good." My fake smile creped on my face. He squinted at me slightly, and I tried to hide my face behind my hair. Only Eli would know if I was fake smiling or not.

"Good." He echoed. I tried to think of what to say next, but then I noticed Eli squinting again, but at my arm. Question marks floated above my head.

"What are you doing..?"

"Who did that to you?" His voice was hard, but not in a mean way. I looked down to notice a bruise on my right arm. Oh yeah...when Jake was with me last night and I tried to squirm away a tiny bit, he threw me against the wall, with incredible force. A little yelp had escaped from my mouth but he didn't really seem to be bothered...

"Oh, well, umm..."

"Who was it? Are you alright?" His eyes filled with concern for me, which made me melt inside. What could I say?

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." He seemed reluctant.

"Well, it's good to see you're looking good again" I told him.

"You too, but then again...thats never changed." He smiles a sly yet sweet smile. Just then the the bell for 1st period rang.

"Well, guess I'll see you later." I began to walk away but then he grabbed my arm.

"Clare wait" I turned to face him "I...I need to talk to you again. Can I meet you at our-I mean, the bench at say, seven?" His face looked so solemn, I knew he meant it. I nodded.

"I'd like that" I said with a smile

As she walked away I couldn't help but wait for tonight, I hoped she would come, but why wouldn't she? This is the perfect time to confess, to tell her I was still in love with her, but I would give her space. But as I thought about it,

_Would she give me the same answer?_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wooooot we're on the run here! Love it, love it! I'm so happy with the results of the reviews! Although lots more would be appreciated, we did work very hard on this story...or it could be that I just had coffee and now I'm super super hyper yo! ;) Anyway, hit that little review button after reading this k? Cause ya know what, reviews not only make us over joyed but they also equal love! Lizzie over and out!**

Chapter Six

I shuffled through my closet, trying to pick out something nice. I wanted to look nice for our, uh...meeting. I couldn't call it a date, because I got this horrible feeling in my stomach. What would Jake do to me? He would never forgive me, he would leave me. But... is that good or bad? I shook my head, hoping the thought would just fall out. Why would I think that? I grabbed my favourite jean jacket to put over top of my outfit. I laid it out on my bed and nodded to myself. It looked good. Nice, but not overdone. I changed and put on my favourite cross necklace, smiling at myself how that if it wasn't for this necklace getting lost, I wouldn't be heading out to see him. To my own surprise, I was looking forward to seeing him. I could imagine it now, him sitting there on the bench with a grin on his face. He would look up and see me, smirk and sarcastically compliment me on my outfit. Only I would know that it was a compliment, any other girl would have thought it was a sarcastic insult. I threw my purse over my shoulder, with my phone inside and headed downstairs. Down there was my mom, looking busy sitting at the table.

"Hey mom!" I piped up

"Hi Clare..." she finished writing something and looked up at me "Well you look nice, where you heading out to?" I stopped in my tracks

"Uh, going out with Alli."

"Oh, alright." I went over and grasped the doorknob till my mom spoke up

"Oh Clare, what did you do with those black headphones?"

I stood in the doorway for a second and a huge grin crept up on me, despite myself

"I decided to keep them." Then slipped out the door.

I don't know how many times I had dug around my closet to make sure I had the perfect outfit. I wanted something that'll get Clare to notice me, like I was back then when we were happy...I wish we could go back to that time...maybe we still can. I still would like to be the guy that she fell in love with all those months ago. Maybe tonight would be my ticket inside her heart. I made sure my tie was straightened before heading out.

The walk was short, but while walking I was so lost in my thoughts, contemplating exactly what I'd say to her..."Listen Clare...I still love you."...No that's not it! "I know this feels kinda rushed but...I'd like another chance...if you'll give it to me." That wasn't it either. Damn it, I'm running out of ideas!

I sighed to myself and just waited for the awkward to go away, I sat on the bench and began to wait for my angel to grace me with her wonderful presence.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Aw, I love this chapter and the friendly bickering between the 2 X)**

Chapter Seven

My heart started to pound as I saw the bench approaching. I spent the entire time walking by thinking of what I was going to tell him, or even if I was going to. Would Eli Goldsworthy still be interested in boring old Saint Clare? There was no time to think now, as I now saw him sitting there on the bench, like I imagined. But instead of wearing his classic smirk, he had a puzzled and troubled look on his face. I took a deep breath and called out to him. He turned and his entire expression lit up.

"Clare..." He smiled which is something I hadn't seen in a long time.

"The one and only." I chimed

"I'm so glad you came." He told me "You look...indescribable"

"You don't look so bad yourself." That's all I could say, without telling him how gorgeous he looked. He grinned

"I knew my sarcasm wore off on you."

I sighed, then smiled

"Ok, fine. Be smug about it."

"And that I will." He began walking down the sidewalk and I followed

"And what's the plan for tonight Mr. Goldsworthy?"

"Well, Miss Edwards, how about a little dinner?" I thought for a couple seconds

"Little Miss Steak's?"

"Oh Clare, you know I don't work like that. How 'bout something different?"

A couple weeks ago, I would've been slightly scared for what might happen, since he was off his medication. But now that I know he's back, I wasn't so afraid. Something in that sly, sweet smile of his reassured me.

"Which would be?"

"Well, let me lead the way." He gestured down towards the walkway and I giggled and nodded.

We began to talk. I asked him how things have been going for him and he told me it was good, that he's been seeing his therapist a lot lately. He then asked how my writing was going and we launched into a huge conversation. I sure missed this, neither Alli or Jake loved to talk about this kind of stuff. When I talk about it to Jake, he pretends to be interested for my sake, even though I knew he could care less. But with Eli, it's so much better 'cause I knew this was his passion. We then arrived at a corner food stand. The kind that sells hotdogs, burgers etc. Eli got a burger for himself and I got a small box of fries.

We walked for a while, just eating. I looked up at him and I couldn't help but smile as I watched him saunter down the street beside me.

"It's great to see you as your old self again." I said as I took another one of my six fries left in the small take out box.

"I can also say the same" he nodded. Just then my phone started to buzz. I grabbed my purse and asked Eli to hold on to what was left of my "dinner". I pulled out my phone, slightly relieved that it was just a text message from my mom saying she's heading out and might not be back when I come home. I quickly texted her back and grabbed my purse once more.

"Thank you" I said as I took back my fries from Eli and looked in the box. And suddenly, there was only three left when there should have been five.

"Ok, what did you do with them?" I accused him. His green eyes shined back to me as he tried his best to look innocent.

"What?"

"My fries! You took some!" He smirked

"You have no proof."

"Oh please" I rolled my eyes and smirked back at him "You so took some!" I playfully punched him in the arm. He grinned then leaped in front of me and started to walk backwards. I couldn't hold back the huge grin on my face.

"You still have no proof!" he winked. I chucked one at him.

"You owe me two fries!" He laughed and tossed it in the trash while I took a seat on a nearby bench. We sat for a while when suddenly, a question popped into my mind.

"So, how have you been getting to school lately?" I wondered 'cause he used to drive the hearse to school. He turned to me.

"My dad's been driving me, since we, you know..." he looked down "had to scrap Morty." I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"You must miss that car..." my voice turned into a whisper "I told you not to do it..."

"I didn't know what else to do Clare.."

"Well I'm sure crashing a car is the perfect solution." I retorted.

"I didn't want to lose you!" His voice got louder

"But you just scared me away Eli!" I yelled and looked directly at him.

He let out a sigh and looked down from me.

"I know... and I wish I could go back in time to fix that..." He looked so crest fallen, like he was missing something. It made me want to rush over and wrap my arms around him and tell him that it was going to be alright.

_But I couldn't..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well I didn't write this chapter as you can see, my brain was fried and I couldn't think of anything. But the reviews are piling up and I'm loving every single one! Thanks to Alaskan Panda and RachRox12 for reviewing! Means a lot to us! On to chapter eight. Press the review button at the bottom after reading! Lizzie out!**

Chapter Eight

I rested my head on the back of the trunk of the tree that stood in the back off Degrassi High. This is where I was at breaks, having nowhere else to go. But today, I just wanted to be away from everyone else. Things had gone so well with Clare, it was like nothing had changed. I fooled around with her, she fooled back, and I watched her spit back sarcastic remarks. Those beautiful blue eyes glaring at me playfully. Those five seconds were worth a million times more than the make-out session with Imogen. So what had gone _wrong_? When we started to argue, when I told her, when _he_ stepped in.

_"But you just scared me away Eli!" she had yelled. Her words stung, even though I knew they were true._

_"I know... and I wish I could go back in time to fix that..." I wanted nothing more than that. To make it right again. But the best thing I could do then was tell her. I took in a huge breath of air and turned to her. Her face looked so solemn, so sympathetic. She was an angel. I didn't deserve someone so perfect. I was so screwed up. But, I still had to tell her. It's now or never._

_"Clare, there's a reason I brought you here. There's..." I swallowed hard. "There's something I need to tell you."_

_"Go ahead." She had whispered._

_"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything. For crashing Morty. For hoarding. For putting those pills in your boyfriends bag. For putting you through all that. You didn't deserve it." I was doing my best not to breakdown in front of her. She looked slightly surprised, and upset. "I know that reason you broke up with me is because I didn't give you enough space, if I could do it again I will, but the truth is... I know you think I have no emotions, like I'm made of stone. But, to see you with Jake..it cuts me like a knife. I need you, more then I need to breathe. I-" Suddenly I heard her inhale sharply, and look a bit taken back._

_"What?"_

_"It's...it's nothing. Go on." Her eyes locked onto mine._

_"I know the fact of you ever wanting me back is crazy, but...if you ever could, I would really..." I looked deep into her eyes, searching for something. She was looking deep into mine as well, with such emotion in them. Just say it Eli, I had told myself. Just tell her you love her. I began to form the words when out of nowhere, her phone began to buzz on her lap, making her jump._

_"I...I'm sorry." I put my hands up, like I was surrendering. She picked it up and I sighed to myself. The perfect moment was ruined. Clare scanned her phone and a torn expression came across her face._

_"What is it?"_

_"It's, um, Jake. He wants to see me. Says to come over this instant." Every time I hear that name it makes my blood boil. Jake can't just demand that Clare comes with him! He's suppose to ask, she's not his servant. I couldn't believe how he was treating her._

_"Well, better not keep Prince Charming waiting." I plastered a smirk on my face to hide my broken heart. She gave me a weak smile._

_"Eli, I'm extremely sorry about running out on you like this." She stood up slowly and grabbed her purse._

_"It's fine, always go when the boyfriend calls." She rolled her eyes._

_"Always the charmer Eli."_

_"Always Saint Clare."_

_She smiled and turned away to walk back down the street. She waved to me until we couldn't see each other anymore. __Soon as I couldn't see her any longer, I flopped back down on the bench with a frustrated groan. So close..._

Just then the bell began to ring, and all the students began filling in, like military soldiers. I let a sigh escape and regretably stood up and began walking inside, desperately missing my angel walking beside me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: Oooh, getting more intense LOL**

Chapter Nine

'Just keep calm Clare. If Eli can tell you what he did last night then so can you.'

I sighed and turned the corner to the Goldsworthy home, trying to convince myself with those words. I kept feeling sorry that I just ran out on Eli the other night, I needed to make a better apology. And, to tell him how I really felt...

I remember the crushed expression on his face when I said I had to leave, when I waved goodbye to him. When I reached Jake's I tried my best to look like a few tears hadn't slipped out. Jake said he called my home wondering where I was and my mom said I was with Alli, but when he called her she said I wasn't with her. He was defiantly angry, and demanded to know where I was. I wouldn't tell him, and he said if I said I was with Eli he was gunna hit something right there and then. I still hadn't answered him, and he grabbed my arms in a tight grip, making me want to run and hide. He stared me right in the eye and said he was with me, I didn't need that goth kid. I was his. I wanted to be realised, told him to let go. But he pulled in and got a repeat of what happened those few days ago...Why do I feel like I was being blackmailed? I hadn't felt of scared of Jake until we had that little fight at The Dot, where he fixed me with that cold gaze. He's everything I said earlier, before I met up with Eli at school. But Jake can be very scary when necessary.

But yesterday was one of the best times I've had in a long while. Eli was his old self, and I had missed that so much. I didn't want to argue with him the way I did. And I defiantly did NOT expect him to say those things he said. He was so sincere, I could tell. And it really got me when he said he needed me more then he needed to breathe...just like the dreams. It felt to right to be with him that night, he was so wonderful. I didn't regret for one moment that he wasn't Jake.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I had approached Eli's home. Alright Clare, deep breath. I climbed the steps and knocked on the door. To my relieve, and also dread, Eli opened the door. He looked genually confused.

"Clare? What are you doing here?" He smirked "Don't tell me your here to try to spend the night with me again." I smirked back and rolled my eyes at him.

"Can you be serious Eli for a minute?" He nodded and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"How can I be of service?"

"I, I just wanted to fully apologise for last night where I ran off. That was horrible of me. I just left you hanging."

"Apology accepted. I was just rambling anyway." he grinned but his green eyes filled with emotion gave him away.

"Now I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead Edwards."

"Eli, after what happened to us, I thought that if I got together with another guy I would forget. That I could just move on and forget..." I looked down at the steps as my heart raced. "But I've realized that I can't. I..." I trailed off and he looked down to match my eyes with his.

"Clare it's alright.." he also grabbed my writs, but not as forcefully as Jake did last night, even though it still made me flinch. He immediately noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"It's...nothing."

"No Clare, it is." I looked into his enchanting green eyes and saw rage. But not at me, for me "Whoever hurt you-" I knew I had to step in before he got too upset.

"Eli relax!"

"Was it Jake?" I knew that by not responding is really saying it was, but I continued anyway. I looked down again and slipped my hands into his.

"When I was with Jake, it was easy. Simple. He was perfect. Too perfect." I glanced back into his eyes. "I missed that craziness, the ups and downs. You were so complicated, but that's what made you so interesting. I now know that I'd chose interesting over perfect any day," I sucked in a huge breath and I knew it was now or never "All I'm saying is, I'm still in love with you Eli Goldsworthy."

I don't think I've ever seen him look happier.

"But I got the message you just wanted to stay on a friend basis."  
>Leave it to Eli to make a dramatic moment disappear with a witty remark. I thought about pouring out more emotions, but I decided to play the sarcastic card on him like he always does with me.<p>

"I just can't be friends with you Eli, I like you too much."

And there was that smirk.

After I told him, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I just wanted to just throw my arms around him, and taste his lips on mine again.

"Clare, I can't begin to tell you how much-"

"Clare?"

I heard a familiar voice behind me and I whirled around. And there, on the sidewalk with a confused look on his face, was Jake.

**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry, couldn't help myself XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: BLAH, not so proud of this one. I do like the fight and how Eli protects Clare, but I feel like somethings missing..hmm :P**

Chapter Ten

"Clare, I can't begin to tell you how much-" I started as my heart soared from what she had just told me.

"Clare?" She spun around and I followed her gaze. And there, standing not too far away was _him._

"Jake!" She seemed quite startled. My fist clenched at the sight of him, another moment ruined. Jake seems laid back, but as I noticed by his expression he was not a happy guy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jake demanded

"Well this is my home, I think I have the right to be here." I smirked and Clare held back a giggle. He glared at me.

"I was talking to _my_ girlfriend, Eli." I hated the way he said my, all possesive. I mean...when were were dating I was a bit too I'll admit. But at least I didn't use her as a trophy.

"Ah, I see."

"C'mon Clare." He snatched her arm and she flinched again. It took every ounce of self-control not to break his face in. He started to drag her away but she seemed reluctant.

"Not to interrupt you two love birds," I hoped off the steps, trying to act casual and not wring his neck "but isn't up to Clare if she wants to leave or not?"

"Jake, I still have to talk with Eli." Clare stepped in.

"No, you don't." He walked away, telling her to follow. I couldn't hold back anymore. I jumped in front of him and stared right in his eyes, despite the fact the he's taller than I am.

"She's not your servant Jake. You can't boss her around."

"Well I don't believe you have the right either Eli." I noticed Clare fold her arms with a not impressed expression on her face. I knew she hated this. Clare is sweet and kind, but she's not a pushover and will not let herself be owned by a boy. But at least I could get him off her back.

"You can't treat her like that." I growled.

"Says the guy who crashed a car for her." Wow, just throw _that_ in my face.

"Hey, I regret that more than anything. But she doesn't need someone treating her like she's below them."

"Guys-" But Jake cut her off

"You can't accuse me of that! I'm not the one who nearly got her killed by that Fitz guy." Okay, a bit too far. My blood boiled over and I couldn't contain my temper.

"I nearly got her hurt?" I yelled, pushing him over and causing him to stumble "I'm not the one who forced her to do something she didn't want to! You hurt her!" I wanted to kill him. I couldn't take it much more.

"Eli it's okay!" She grabbed my hand and my rage melted away. Clare has that effect over people. A few people who had been walking by stopped at looked at us, but I didn't care. I couldn't put up with this guy anymore. When she took my hand, I saw a pretty angry emotion cross Jake's face.

"We're leaving. Now." he snatched Clare again but she fought back.

"Let me go Jake!" But he paid no mind. He grabbed her other arm and began to pull her away. She struggled against him and his nails were cutting into her skin.

"Stop!" She cried. I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, rage boiling over.

"Don't you dare treat her like that!" He also took me like I was barley something he had to bother with.

"Step back emo boy." he sneered. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Whether Clare loved me back or not, it mattered now that she was safe.

"If you hurt her again, I swear to god-" But then I felt a sudden pain coming from my eye. I fell to the ground, as his fist made a black circle around my eye. I heard a small scream from Clare, and he began to drag her away.

"Get away from me!" she yelled and wrenched herself free. More and more people gathered, their eyes glued to us. She had managed to pull herself free and rush over to me.

"Eli! Are you alright?" My left eye was a bit fuzzy, but I was still okay. She stood up but then I saw Jake come up behind her. He did not look happy that she ran from him and over to me. She turned to him, a scared expression on her face as he raised a hand to slap her. Over my dead body. I lept up, grabbed his hand and pinned him

"You're a terrible listener." I spat at him. I was losing focus on my left eye and my head was throbbing from hitting the pavement, but it didn't matter. I had to get him away from her. He threw me off and kicked me in the stomach. I got up again and punched him in the eye back. The crowd had swarmed, shouting and cheering, and Clare had disappeared into it, wearing a very scared expression. Jake was strong, I wasn't surprised. I was pretty skimpy, but I tried my best. I had fought Fitz. Jake was no contest. I was beat up pretty bad, and he had me pinned.

"Had enough?" I smirked as I realized the same expression on his face as my old enemy.

"You punch like my grandma!" He grew angrier.

"It'll get a lot uglier if you try something on my girl again."

"She's not a prize, you can't treat her like that! Especially when you forced her to do something she didn't want to do and when you hurt her." An evil grin crept up on him.

"Even though it was rather fun." That did it. I exploded with rage and flipped him over, punching the life out of him. Blood spilled on the pavement.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice in the crowd, pushing its way in.

"Move! Let me through, I need to get to my son!" Bullfrog grabbed me by the collar, pulling me off a bloody nosed Jake.

"Eli what the hell are you doing?" But I wasn't finished. I tried to grab Jake again, I wanted him to hurt. He hurt Clare. Didn't seem to care that she had beliefs about what he did to her. And for that he deserved to die. But my father held me back. Some of the police appeared and took us both.

_We were headed to the station._


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: YAY, the moment you've been waiting for! X) Or the chapter, in this case LOL**

Chapter Eleven

I numbly say outside the room, waiting. I couldn't get the memory off of the fight. I now knew the true side of Jake..

_"Even though it was fun."_

I shuddered at his tone. I didn't know what would have happened if Eli wasn't there. The look on his face from the way Jake treated me. He stood up for me, and I was more than glad that he did. I was just upset I never got to finish. Well, at least I said those three words I wanted to. He looked happy that I did, but I never got an actual answer. I was also glad that Eli's father came in, who knows what would have happened. He was attacking Jake pretty bad, he came into the station with a broken nose. Eli was just as bad. Bruises everywhere and a black eye. Now I was waiting for them both, they were being interrogated by the police. They kept Jake in longer, but Eli came out on the phone with his therapist with his father following. I stood up as he hung up the phone. He turned to me and his angry face turned solemn. Bullfrog coughed uncomfortably.

"I'll give you two a minute." and walked away. I stepped closer to him.

"What did your therapist say?" I asked.

"She's definitely not impressed. I explained the whole situation to her. I told her I had to..." he looked me in the eye.

"Thank you Eli. For doing that for me." I told him. "I don't know what would have happened. Jake..he was faking everything." I sighed and looked down "Let's just say, I picked the ripest apple and still ended up with a seed. Sounds cheesy, but true." He grinned that crooked smirk that can't keep me from smiling back.

"Clare, I never got to give you an answer. What you told me that day was something I never thought was possible. I did horrible things. I always end up hurting the people I love, including you. It was more than terrible about what I did to savage you and Jake's relationship. Even though I wasn't myself, doesn't mean it can take away the pain." He had started to ramble, but I didn't stop him. I looked him in the eye and hung onto every word he said. Instead he looked down and sighed, looking heartbroken

"I need you, but I don't deserve you. It was good that I told you, but that doesn't fix everything. But when you told me you still loved me, I'd never felt happier in my life. Even though guys like me..." He looked back up and into my eyes. "...don't deserve perfect girls like you..."  
>Perfect. I was nothing close to that. Tears filled my eyes and once again, I took his hands in mine.<p>

"That must have been hard of you to get out."

"Not entirely. I needed to get it off my chest. Listen Clare, I've been meaning to tell you I feel the exact same way. I just got interrupted. Twice." I smiled.

"Well, you don't need to worry about it anymore. Jake is gone and done with."

"I gotta know Clare. If I hadn't stepped in and he hadn't tried to hurt you, would you still love him?"

"Maybe...but I don't know if I ever really did love Jake. Maybe I just said it without thinking. The relationship we had was simple and neat. I just went along with it, never really thought about how it could be. But when the memories came back, I now knew it could be so much more than that. Jake liked just being laid back, never tried to push me over the edge, unless he was angry. Never made me scream at the top of my lungs when sitting on a bench in public." I smirked. He returned it.

"I missed you Eli. I need you just as much. Closure is something incredibly hard to do, especially with you. It's also hard to forget." I knew I was just spilling out words I needed to say, unaware of when I would stop. "Jake was just to help me get over you, you had a powerful hold on me. Something indescribable. But you had gotten better, it seemed you were ready to move on. Something I thought I did, when I really hadn't. But what I'm trying to say is-" I was cut short when Eli's lips smashed against mine.

And it couldn't have felt more _right._

It was like everything around us melted away, it was just the two of us. My heart pounded immensely fast and I felt a bit light headed of knowing what was happening. The spark was still there, a spark that happened everytime we had kissed. I slipped my arms around his neck, wanting more of him, while his made their way around my waist, pulling me into him and deepening the kiss. I couldn't believe it. A month ago I was kissing Jake, barley feeling anything. Now I was standing in the middle of the hallway in a police station kissing Eli. After a while, I became very aware of the people walking by and giving us glances.

"People are watching you know..." I mumbled to him, having a hard time pulling my mouth away from his.

"Your point?" He pulled me back in and I felt his lips turn into a smirk. I couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

_This is exactly where I wanted to be._


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: Well, this is the final chapter. We did it! :D And I wanna thank you guys who read the entire thing and told both of us how much you loved it! ^^ Thanks a million. Anywho, this is our happy ending fluff chapter! :D This has been me, and now maybe Lizzie will say a few words below X)**

**A/N: Yes I do have some words to say! We enjoyed writing this, we hope you enjoyed reading it. (: But the fun isn't over! Cause we love this story so much we wanna continue working with it, guess what that means! SEQUEL! We already started making some plans for it. But are you interested in a sequel? Let us know in a review. ;) Enjoy our last chaper of Mending Hearts! **

Chapter Twelve

It's been exactly four months since the brawl with Jake, when I showed him what I was truly made of. Clare finally saw what a piece of shit he was and broke up with him shortly after he got released. I remember seeing him giving us an angry glare as we walked away from him, I had turned around and grinned making him punch a wall and groaning in pain. I still smile at that memory.

We were sitting at the abandoned church, my arms were wrapped securely around her but not too tight, she had her head resting on my shoulder and my head was on top of hers, my favorite spot in the entire world, protecting her from danger.

"Eli..." She looked up at me, her ocean blue eyes twinkling.

"Clare.." I looked back at her with the same look.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" She leaned up kissing my cheek. "Mmmmm sure." I smirked at her. She turned around before softly planting her lips on mine, I felt my entire world come to a standstill, we were the only two people moving. I felt like I was on cloud nine, anything else that represents a peaceful and beautiful place. She pulled away and smiled, I just smirked at her, my vision beginning to blur a little bit.

"That was a wonderful secret Edwards." She smiled and giggled that angelic giggle that fills my heart with a loving pleasure. "Thank you."

She returned to her place in my arms, I looked up at the sky with tears still in my eyes, one slowly falling down my cheek. "I love you Clare..." I whispered to her as I gently brushed that tear away. "I love you too Eli." She whispered back, I've never felt so happy in my entire life. That happy feeling I always get whenever I'm around her.

_Clare would always be my angel, and I'd always be her loving prince._


End file.
